Requiem of the Soul
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: Demyx, after sharing a not so serious relationship with Zexion, realizes he's taken everything for granted when bad news approaches. Partner fic to "Manner of the Heart", Zemyx, Character Deaths


**A/N: Hey all! After publishing "Manner of the Heart" (Really hate that title. Might change it...), my brain instantly started working on this one. Still revolves around 358/2 Days, but instead of AkuRoku, this is Zemyx. Also a little longer too. But a lot more angsty... Enjoy!**

**BTW, the reason why I can get these out so easily is because they're oneshots. Maybe I should stop the multi-chapter ones!... No, I like those too much...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them...**

**--**

"So whaddya think?" Demyx asked as he plucked out the last chords on his sitar. His head shot up to the slate-haired boy sitting across the room. He was reading out of his ever-present lexicon.

"It was good," Zexion remarked dryly without even looking up.

"Aww, could you think of anything else to say?" Demyx asked.

"Very good," Zexion said.

"You're so mean Zex!" Demyx exclaimed in mock-hurt. Zexion merely glared at him with his one eye. Demyx smiled a goofy smile back. Zexion went back to reading his lexicon, choosing to ignore his boyfriend.

Demyx, wanting attention, put his sitar down and stalked over to the unsuspecting reader. As Demyx creeped up behind him, he attempted to hug him from behind, but his hands only met with air and a dark mist. Demyx, realizing the illusion, looked up to see his boyfriend all the way across the room.

"I'm not an idiot," Zexion said, still reading out of his book.

"What are you always reading, anyways?" Demyx asked. "And how is whatever is in there more important than me?"

"It says we'll be getting a new member soon," Zexion said out of nowhere.

"What does- Wait, how did you know that?" Demyx asked. Even though he had been unofficially dating Zexion for a while now (if you call meeting up all the time and sharing one or two kisses throughout their whole relationship dating), he realized he didn't really know very much about the boy. How he always seemed to know everything was beyond him.

"This new member has untold potential," Zexion remarked, completely ignoring Demyx. "And he wields... a keyblade?"

"Woah, really!?" Demyx exclaimed. "That's so cool! We need a keyblade to complete that Kingdom Hearts thingy, right?"

"Yes Demyx," Zexion said looking up at the blonde haired musician.

"Well then, that's cool!" Demyx said.

Zexion looked at Demyx's expression for a while before smiling. It was a small smile, but Demyx knew that smile was only reserved for him. "Yes Demyx. That is indeed very 'cool.'"

"Hey, don't patronize me!" Demyx exclaimed while pouting.

"Have you been reading my lexicon?" Zexion asked.

"So...?" Demyx muttered.

"Hmph," Zexion grunted with a smirk. "I guess it is all for the best anyways..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Demyx yelled more than asked.

--

"Give me a kiss, Zexy," Demyx said as he and Zexion were about to part. They were standing in one of the many halls of the castle.

"I told you not to call me that," Zexion said, as his eyebrows furrowed. His grip on the lexicon at his side tightened. "Demyx, I have to leave."

"Just one kiss," Demyx said while pouting. "Before you go on that mission with the new kid."

"Number XIII, Roxas," Zexion declared. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Finally he sighed and leaned up, giving a quick peck to Demyx's lips. "There, happy?"

"Yay!" Demyx exclaimed while hugging Zexion's body. "Love you!"

"Demyx, that's illogical," Zexion said as he fought his way out of Demyx's grip. "I've told you countless times. We're Nobodies. We can't feel."

"... Alright Zexion," Demyx said, his smile noticably smaller than it was before. "I'll see you after the mission, right?"'

Zexion smiled another one of his small, but rare smiles. "Yes. I'll see you later." Demyx smiled before watching his boyfriend leave for a mission with the new kid.

--

"So you 're leaving tomorrow?" Demyx asked, as Zexion flipped through another page in his book.

"Yes," Zexion said, flipping the page once more. He was currently doing research on the structure of Castle Oblivion. Admittedly, he loved his lexicon almost as much as Demyx loved his sitar. It possessed knowledge on whatever he needed, and incidentally, it always seemed to know what he _wanted _to know.

"When will you be back?" Demyx asked.

"Until any and all possible threats are eliminated from the castle," Zexion stated.

"Who's going?"

"Numbers IV, V, VIII, XI, XII, and me," Zexion responded.

"And who would those be?"

"Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene."

"How come you're ignoring me?"

"Because I... What?" Zexion asked, genuinely confused, which didn't happen often.

"You're just saying things. Like you don't really care. How come?"

Zexion sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "There are some things better left unknown, Demyx," Zexion said. "But know this. You make me feel... lighter... I don't know how it is, but my troubles seem eased when you are around me. Leaving you is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done, but I must..."

"Can we at least spend the last of our time together?" Demyx asked sadly.

Zexion contemplated that notion for a bit. He shut his lexicon and looked up at Demyx. "What do you suppose we do?"

"..." Demyx thought for a bit before snapping his fingers. "How does ice cream sound?"

--

_**Demyx's Point of View**_

I got up early in the... what is it? Dark? I don't know... It's never sunny here. Somehow, though, I knew it was time to wake up. Everyone knows me as the guy that hates hard work. It's true. It's weird though, I'm always the first (or second. It depends how early Saïx is) at The Grey Area, and I'm always the last to leave on my mission. It's because my missions are so easy!

So I got out of bed, took my sitar, and walked towards The Grey Area ready to begin another day. Who knows, maybe we'd get word of the ones from Castle Oblivion coming back!

As I stepped into the lounging room, I saw Saïx standing in his usual position. However, his eyebrows were furrowed, and he seemed to be thinking of something really deeply. Being me, of course, I just had to interrupt it. "Hey Saïx!" I called out, disrupting his train of thought.

Saïx looked up a bit surprised, but he schooled his expression in an instant. "Number IX," he said to me. "Demyx... What is it?"

"Just wanted to know what got you so thinky this early in the morning," I responded.

"I have just recieved news that all the members sent out to Castle Oblivion were dispatched," Saïx said grimly.

"What?!" Demyx yelled out.

"Yes," Saïx said. "Please wait here for a while. I'll assign you your mission right after I tell Lord Xemnas about this." Saïx left the room, but I didn't hear a word that he said. Time seemed to freeze when I thought about Zexion, gone. He wouldn't be there reading his lexicon anymore. He wouldn't be there to quietly make fun of me in his own special way... I'd never get to see his smile anymore...

"Hey Dem-Dem," Xigbar called out as he walked into the room. "Guess who's woken up?"

I quickly placed on a mask of happiness. I was good like that. "Is Roxas awake?" I asked with mock-excitement.

"Yup, tiger here made a full recovery!" Xigbar said with a laugh as he ruffled Roxas's spiky hair.

"Don't call me that..." Roxas said quietly as he pulled away.

"Oh guess what!" I said in mock-enthusiasm, although it almost killed me to. But it was part of my character, so I did it.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I heard all the people sent out to Castle Oblivion were killed!" I exclaimed. "Whew, sure glad we weren't sent out. Really dodged a bullet there!"

"What?!" Roxas exclaimed, just as shocked as I was. He probably missed Axel, but he was asleep for this whole time. I wish I could go to sleep right now and never wake up...

"Ha ha! You're right, Demmy!" Xigbar cried out. "Sure sucks to be them." I nodded, but I immediatly pushed past them and walked towards my room. I couldn't take any more of this acting, and as I left The Grey Area, I felt my mask crumbling.

--

I don't know how long I laid in my room. I probably missed my mission too. I didn't matter though. I just laid on my bed thinking about Zexion and all the things I couldn't do with him anymore. I didn't cry though. I don't know why... Here I was, the person that I really liked dead, and I couldn't even cry about it. I felt bad...

Soon, I sat up, but only to reach for my sitar. Playing my music always helped me feel better. I started to strum away. My arms felt heavy, but I kept playing. I heard the music and its sad notes, but that only seemed to encourage me to play even sadder notes. Eventually, my arms gave out and my sitar dropped to the floor. I looked at the sitar before lying back down. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to think anymore...

--

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, I instinctively sat up. And there, on the desk in my room, I saw a lexicon. Not just any lexicon though. It was Zexion's lexicon.

I immediatly scrambled up, and ran to the book. While my limbs protested, that was nothing when compared to the book of my deceased boyfriend. I stared at the book for who knows how long before reaching for it. And then, almost like magic, it opened by itself. The pages continued to roll by until it landed on a page with only one word on it. Love.

I didn't know I was crying until I saw something wet land on the page. The tears flowed down my face, but I didn't stop them. I just kept staring at the word and thinking of Zexion. I didn't care if it was illogical... I loved Zexion... And I would never see him again.


End file.
